The Dark Tower
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Set in season 5. 5.6 spoilers. Instead of taking Gwen, Morgana takes Merlin. Merlin is missing for a full year. It is only then that Arthur and his men find a broken Merlin shaking in a corner in the tower insisting that they weren't real. Have they found Merlin in time or is it too late to help him? What horrors did Morgana do to him during that past year? Please review! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**I do plan to continue my other works! Sorry for being MIA-my cat recently had been sick with cancer and passed away, and I'm also trying eto do National Novel Writing month, so both kept me fairly occupied. But I couldn't stop thinking about this plot during The Dark Tower episode!**

It had been a year since Merlin had gone missing. A year since everything changed. A year of darkness and sorrow. An unspoken rule had formed.

The name Merlin was forbidden to be said out loud. Whenever one of the knights slipped on that unspoken rule in front of the king Arthur's face turned grim and pale, and his eyes became sorrowful.

During that year Gaius had become weaker, physically and mentally. The strain of losing Merlin to an unknown fate was almost too much for him to handle. Gwen's constant care and devotion to him was what kept him alive.

Everything became darker with Merlin gone. Even Gwaine had stopped smiling and joking around as much. The knights banter pretty much ceased to exist.

_Then one day Arthur was haunted with a terrible nightmare. A nightmare that shook him to his core._

He woke, covered in sweat.

"Arthur!" Gwen sat up next to him, worry in her eyes. "Arthur, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and continued to gasp for breath.

"I know where Merlin is," he finally said as he got up. She sat in bed, her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He started to get dressed.

"Arthur! You're not making any sense!"

He continued to ignore her.

"Arthur, please!" She reached over to him and grabbed his arm.

Finally Arthur sighed.

"I dreamed of him," he said slowly. She didn't interrupt. "And it was more than just a dream...it was like a vision." He bit his lip. "He was in a dark tower...alone, in a dark room only a small window for sunlight. He was hurt, he was scared."

"That sounds horrible-but how do you know it was a vision and not a dream?"

"Because of where he was at-"

"You mean in a dark tower?" He nodded

"Arthur." She climbed out of bed. "You are not making any sense!"

Slowly he sat down.

"Now," she pressed. "Why are you so sure it was not a dream?"

"Because of where he was," he repeated simply. She looked confused,

"Right, because of some dark tower-"

"Not a dark tower, THE Dark Tower."

"I've never heard of it..."

"No you wouldn't have. No one who knows about it speaks about it. It curses any knight who tries and goes there. It's outside Albion border."

She sucked in her breath, not daring to hope.

"Just because you dreamed of it-"

"Please!" He looked at her, his eyes begged her to remain silent. "I know it was a vision. Someone was telling me his location. I would not have automatically dreamed of the Dark Tower. I had forgotten about it until now. I could...I could practically _feel _him, Guinevere."

She put her hand to her mouth.

"I could feel his pain...his cold...his suffering...it was real."

She looked down.

"And what if it was fake? What if it was a trap?"

He shook his head.

"I have to go, Guinevere," he whispered. "I have to...I have to go there and try and find him. If I don't...this vision will forever haunt me."

She nodded, got up, and kissed his forehead.

"Then I shall wait here," she murmured as she hugged his hand. "For your return, hopefully with Merlin."

The forbidden name being spoken felt strange to both of them. Arthur nodded and kissed her gently on the lips. She watched him as he summoned the guards to get the knights.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered. "Wherever you are...hang on, we haven't given up hope. Arthur needs you, and so do we all..." Her voice trailed off as Arthur left

* * *

The knights were surprisingly easy to convince. It was like they needed to search for Merlin one last time. They rode in grim silence, as all of them bore false hope.

Leon traveled close to Arthur.

"Is everything all right, sire?" He knew it wasn't. Arthur's had only one facial expression since Merlin had vanished, and it was flat.

"How exactly do you know that Merlin is...alive?" Leon hated to talk about Merlin like this. Arthur continued to stare straight ahead, his expression unchanging.

"I just do, Leon." His voice was rough, like it had aged. Leon nodded, and knew not to push it.

They continued towards the Dark Tower, even when darkness fell. Finally they arrived. They hurriedly went into the Dark Tower without hesitation and continued to the top floor. Arthur led them, and it was like he knew exactly where to go. Not that there were many staircases to pick from.

Finally he pushed open the door and there was Merlin. They all stared in utter horror. It was Merlin all right, but it wasn't the Merlin they remembered.

This Merlin was curled in a ball, clothes torn, and muttering to himself as he rocked back and forth. He had his hands pressed to his ears, as if to block out the silence. Or what was hidden in the silence.

"Merlin?" Arthur quietly, relief in his voice. Relief that Merlin was still alive. "Merlin? It's me, Arthur." He reached over to touch Merlin, but Merlin jerked away.

"No!" Merlin's shriek made them all jump. Gwaine bit his lip and tried.

"Come on, mate, you remember us don't you? It's me, your friend, Gwaine..." He too tried to touch Merlin, but Merlin scooted as far back as he could.

"Get away!" All the knights looked pained at this,as well as confused and worried.

"Merlin, please..."Arthur swallowed. It broke him to see Merlin like this, and it made him furious. Whoever did this would pay for it, and pay for it dearly.

"Merlin, let' s get you home-"

"No!" Merlin's whole body started to shake. "You're not real," he then said, which stunned all of them.

"What?" Gwaine asked, confused. "Of course we are."

Merlin just shook his head.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," he muttered as he rocked back and forth and tears trickled down his face. "You're not real!" He screamed into the air,causing them all to jump. "Please," he gasped. "Go away, you're not real." He continued to mutter you're not real over and over again.

It was then they realized that they may have found Merlin, but wondered how much of the old Merlin was still there. And if they would truly be able to bring all of him back home. Or, were they too late and was Merlin broken forever?

**It's short, but should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crapoloa! Over 20 reviews?! Did NOT expect that!**

For a while Arthur just stared at Merlin. They were all in shock over the state the young man was in.

"My God," whispered Gwaine. "What did that bitch do to you?"

Merlin flinched at his voice.

"Not real," he continued to mutter. "Not real."

"Yes, Merlin, we are," said Arthur as gently as he could. But Merlin flinched away at Arthur's attempted touch. Arthur looked like he had just gotten smacked.

"Go away," Merlin whispered in a pleading voice as he curled into a fetus position.

Gwaine was shaking his head in outrage.

"Good thing Morgana's not here," he muttered. "She'll pay for this, though, mark my word."

"How will we get him out of here?" Elyan asked helplessly. "If he thinks we're not real?"

"Here," Leon suggested and tried to help Merlin to a standing position. Merlin shrieked and his hands flailed to protect his face. Leon jumped back. They all jumped.

Arthur's face become more and more he was trying to keep control on his anger.

"Get away!" Merlin shouted, and tears ran down his cheeks. "You can't be real! Don't touch me!" He began to back into a corner and kept his hands over his face for weapons.

They were all in shock over this reaction, and it broke all of them. What Arthur did next startled everyone. he grabbed his sword and used the end to knock Merlin unconscious.

"What the hell?" Gwaine snapped as Merlin slumped to the floor. Arthur sighed.

"It was the only way we'll get him back to Camelot. He obviously won't go willingly."

He then picked up Merlin and threw him over his shoulder.

"And once we're back in Camelot hopefully Gaius will help us."

They followed Arthur quickly, all of them shaken at this now broken Merlin.

They rode as fast as they could back to Camelot. Arthur must have hit Merlin pretty hard because he did not once wake up during the ride.

Finally they were back. Standing on the steps to great them was Gwen and Gaius.

"You found him!" Gwen gasped. Gaius smiled for the first time all year and walked out towards them. His smile faulted when he saw the blood trickle down Merlin's head.

"What happened to him?" He noticed the battered and ripped clothes.

"We don't know," said Arthur. "But I had to knock him out. He didn't think we were real. He kept on trying to escape us."

Gwen placed her hand to her mouth.

Arthur stared pleadingly at the old man who had aged so much during Merlin's absence.

"Can you help him?"

Gaius straightened his back and his face seemed to change, almost given strength and energy by just seeing Merlin alive.

"I can try," he said with determination. Arthur nodded and they hurried up the steps where Arthur placed Merlin in a room next to his and Guinevere's.

"I can't believe you found him," Gwen whispered as she hugged Arthur, relieved all was returned to her alive.

"Yes, but did we find him in time?' Was Gwaine's grim reply.

"I'm sure we have-" Gwen started to say in a confident tone but Elyan interrupted her.

"You weren't there, sis. You didn't see him. He was...terrified of us."

Gwen blinked back tears as she tried to imagine Merlin terrified of Arthur and the knights

"Is there anything I can get you, Gaius?" Arthur asked and Gaius shook his head.

"It would be best if you all leave us for now," said Gaius slowly. "I work better alone."

"Right," Gwen nodded and tried to guide Arthur to the door. But Arthur wouldn't stop staring at the young man.

"You'll call? If anything happens?"

"Of course, Sire."

"All right, then, I'll have Leon stay at the door for you in the hallway, in case you need anything."

Leon smiled at the task and Gaius nodded his thanks.

Finally they were all gone. Gaius sat next to Merlin and placed his hand over Merlin's forehead. His eyes glowed and he began to chant softly.

"Please, Merlin," he begged as he collapsed. "Please, let that be enough. I can't do anymore."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes fluttered open. Gaius sat up.

"Merlin!" Joy filled the old man's face. Joy and relief. He started to cry. "You really are all right, and alive."

But Merlin started to back up and shake his head.

"Where am I?" He hissed. "What did you do to my head?"

"What? I didn't do anything-"

"You're not Gaius! This...this is an illusion-"

"No, Merlin, please listen to me!"

"You're not him!" Merlin roared so loudly Leon ran into the room.

"Get away from me!"

Leon ran to be bed when he saw Merlin start to attack Gaius with anger and outrage. Gaius stumbled backwards in total shock and horror. Leon kept Merlin pinned down.

"Please, Merlin!" Leon begged. "Stop it! You're only hurting yourself!"

"This isn't real!" Merlin thrashed against Leon's arms. "It's a trap! She did it once before she's doing it again! It's not real!"

Leon continued to hold Merlin down as tears streamed down his face.

"It is real!" Gaius begged. "Please, Merlin! Look me in the eyes." Merlin finally stopped thrashing long enough to obey. He turned his tear stained face and looked.

"It's me," Gaius whispered. "I'm real." He grabbed Merlin's hand and Merlin tried to jerk it away. "This touch...this real...it's all real."

Confusion crowded Merlin's face.

"G...Gaius?" His voice trembled with uncertainty and Gaius smiled in relief. Finally he was getting through to Merlin.

"Yes, Merlin," he croaked.

"Is...is it really you?" Merlin seemed to not dare to hope. Gaius nodded and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yes Merlin, it's me, Gaius."

"And...and it's really over?"

Gaius nodded again. This time it was Leon that was crying.

"Yes, m'boy, it really is."

It was only then that Merlin finally broke down and started to sob. Leon backed up to give them space as Gaius grabbed Merlin into a tight hug and finally Merlin truly broke down and sobbed onto the old man's shoulder, still not totally believing this was truly over. Still fearing what Morgana would do to him if she captured him again. And fearing that he would never again be able to fall into a dreamless sleep and feel totally and completely safe...

* * *

_1 year ago _

Merlin groaned as he was being dragged behind Morgana's horse. She had gagged his mouth for she knew exactly who he was now, thanks to talking to Alator again. She knew now who was Emrys, her destiny and her doom.

"You're not much of my doom if I keep you tied and locked up," she said as she smirked down at him. He was unable to respond, but his eyes shot daggers at her.

He stumbled across the hot land until he found himself staring at a Dark Tower. His eyes widened in fear and Morgana turned to smile at him.

"Welcome to your new home, _Emrys_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really sorry I was so behind on all my Merlin fics! I've been suffering from writers block!**

Leon knocked on Arthur and Gwen's door.

"Come in."

Arthur looked surprised to see Leon smiling.

"Leon?"

"He remembers Gaius," Leon said simply. "I think...I think he's realizing it's all real."

Gwen gave a heartfelt smile.

"What a relief," she whispered.

Arthur nodded.

"There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Leon sighed.

"He might be remembering things,sire, but he's been in that tower for a full year. He won't recover right away. Might...never recover."

Arthur sighed.

"Thank you Leon."

He started to leave.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to see Merlin," Arthur replied quietly.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"I have to see him."

Leon knew not to push it but couldn't help but picture how broken Merlin looked in Gaius's arms.

Arthur knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gaius's voice was very soft.

Arthur walked in slowly.

Merlin was laying on the bed, still looking pale and thin.

But he was at least awake now. And he even smiled at Arthur.

"Arthur," he mumbled. And Arthur smiled, he had forgotten how infectious Merlin's smile could be.

"Merlin...my old friend, it is good to see you."

"Same," sighed Merlin in a peaceful manner.

Merlin looked uncomfortable, almost awkward.

"I'm..sorry..."

"For what?" Arthur looked honestly confused.

"For...freaking out, thinking you weren't real."

Arthur waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Forget about it."

"You have to understand," Merlin pleaded weakly. "Morgana had teased me with false images of all of you all year."

Arthur closed his eyes in horror and disgust.

"I thought it was one of her attempts to get me to try and escape so her guards could hurt me."

Merlin cast his eyes down.

"I fell for those traps so many times...I was just so desperate to see you all again." Merlin lapsed into silence and tears fell.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Merlin." Arthur swallowed. "In fact, I should be the one to apologize..."

Merlin looked confused.

"Why?"

"For allowing you to be captured in the first place...And for not finding you sooner-"

"Sire," said Gaius softly. "This isn't your fault."

Arthur shook his head.

"No, but it is. I've had all the manpower...but..." He bit his lip. "I gave up on finding you, Merlin," he whispered. "And for that, I'm so, so sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"It's not your fault," Merlin said quietly.

"No, but it is. I should have looked for you longer-"

"And use up all your manpower to save a servant? If you did that you'd really be an idiot."

Arthur's mouth quivered.

How he had missed Merlin's insults.

"I didn't get another manservant."

Merlin's eyebrows arched.

"Really? Then who dressed you?"

"You don't think I can dress myself?" Arthur demanded. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Please, you can't find your comb sometimes."

"That's because you hide it!"

Gaius hid his smile as he watched the banter.

"Well?" Merlin challenged. "Do you dress yourself?"

Arthur glanced at the floor.

"Gwen helps me...and sometimes Gwaine."

Merlin snorted.

"Helpless." He shook his head at Gaius. "He's completely helpless."

"Without you, I am," Arthur agreed.

Merlin flushed and looked down.

"It's good to have you back." Arthur walked over to his oldest friend and squeezed his cold hands.

"It's good to be back." Merlin smiled at him and tears filled in his eyes.

After a year of coldness and darkness any kind of kindness felt like fire for his belly.

Gaius noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Sire, he should get some rest-"

"Right." Arthur nodded briskly. "I'll see you later, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Arthur smiled as he left feeling more at peace than he had in years.

**okay it's short and kind of fluffy but the next one will be longer! I hope they weren't OOC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for my lack of Merlin updates...I had to take a break from the show cause the finale destroyed me, lol. Plus I got kind of busy with RL stuff, but I haven't forgotten them!**

_1 year ago_

_"Welcome to your new home,Emrys"_ Morgana had sneered. Merlin stared at her in utter shock.

Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, I know about your little secret, Merlin. I've known for a while. That you've got magic." Her eyes danced with dark delight as Merlin visibly shuddered with fear.

"You should be afraid of me," Morgana murmured. "You should be very afraid. You have NO idea what I am capable of."

She then dragged Merlin across the hot desert land and into the tower where she shoved him into the highest room and chained him to a wall.

"Sleep tight," she whispered after she blindfolded him. She knew how powerful his eyes were, and she wasn't taking any chances. When she had dragged him she had made sure to have drugged his body, to make him physically and mentally weaker. But now the drug was wearing off.

So she left Merlin alone, blindfolded,gagged and handcuffed.

Merlin struggled with all his might to break the chains.

He tried to think up the spells in his head without using his mouth or eyes, but it was no use. He wasn't that powerful yet. There was still so much he had to learn.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Merlin!"

He turned his head sharply. He wanted to say Arthur's name but it came out muffled.

"Merrrrrlinnnnnn." Arthur's voice dragged out in a strange sinister tone. "Merrrrrrllinnnn."

"Merlin!" Another voice hissed.

He jolted and turned in a different direction. He strained to recognize it.

"Merlin!" The voice laughed. It was Gwaine's. Or it sounded like Gwaine's. "Come here."

Merlin struggled even more. He knew this wasn't right.

Those voices weren't real.

They didn't sound like the real Arthur and Gwaine.

"God you're pathetic." That was Gaius's voice. "Why did I ever let you live with me?I wish I never met you."

"You're so _weak,_" laughed Gwen's voice. "And such a coward. Why would Arthur even consider you a friend?"

"Coward!" Gwaine agreed.

"Weak!" Shouted Elyan's voice.

"Pathetic and worthless," growled Arthur.

"A burden," added Gaius.

Tears fell down Merlin's face.

_Don't listen to them, don't. They aren't real. Your friends would NEVER say something like that to you! They aren't aren't real. They aren't real..._

Morgana pressed her ears against the door and smiled as she heard the muffled sobs from her arch nemesis.

* * *

_Six months ago_

Merlin was getting used to the blindfold.

It never left his face.

Morgana's guards even spoon fed him.

It disgusted him, but he was determined not to die. He was determined to beat Morgana at her own game.

He ignored the voices of his "friends" at night. He knew they weren't real. And not letting them drive him mad was half the battle.

And then something happened that he didn't expect.

He heard footsteps. He wanted to shout out who was there, but he was still gagged.

And then the blindfold was taken off, and so was the gag. He squinted in the brightness of the light and stared;dumbfounded into Arthur's kind face.

"Arthur?" His voice was filled with false hope.

Arthur smiled at him.

Arthur seemed kind, and gentle and more like the real Arthur than the voices.

But Merlin wasn't sure..

"Come on," Arthur murmured. "Let's get you out of here, the knights are waiting downstairs." He had unchained Merlin.

Merlin stood up.

"Arthur, is that really you?"

"Yes! Come on!" Arthur dragged Merlin to the door and opened it.

That was when Merlin found himself face to face with Morgana's guards.

"How the hell did you escape!" One shouted.

"I..."Merlin glanced at his side and saw Arthur was gone.

None of it was real.

Merlin's heart sank in despair.

He saw Morgana from the distance smile at him as the guards grabbed him and threw him back into the cell.

He cowered as the men hit him and continued to beat him for more than an hour.

When they were through they chained a weak and barely moving Merlin back to the wall.

Morgana smiled as she sank to her knees and patted Merlin's cheeks.

"Oh Merlin," she whispered as she saw his tear stained face. "Why can't you admit I won? And that you're never getting out of here?"

A defeated Merlin sighed and closed his eyes.

"All right, Morgana," he whispered. "You won."

With those words Morgana's smile widened.

* * *

_Present day_

Merlin shouted in his sleep.

Gaius reached over and held his hand.

"It's all right, Merlin," he whispered. "You're safe now."

Merlin didn't respond, and continued to shout and thrash in his sleep.

Arthur came rushing in.

"Sire!" Gaius looked shocked.

"I was just coming here to see how Merlin was doing." Arthur's eyes were focused on his servant experiencing a fit.

He raced towards Merlin's bedside.

"Everything's okay, Merlin, I'm here," he assured the young man and grasped Merlin's hand.

Merlin's thrashing slowly stilled as Merlin muttered inanities in his nightmare-inanities that sounded more like pleading of sorts.

"It's me, Merlin, Arthur," Arthur said quietly, forcing his voice to remain firm. "I'm here, Merlin, I'm here."

Finally Merlin's entire body stilled and his voice fell silent. Then his eyes fluttered open.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"Arthur's voice was gentle, kind, and different from the one he normally used for Merlin.

"Don't ever leave me again," Merlin begged tearfully.

Arthur swallowed back tears that held the guilt he still felt.

"I don't plan to, my old friend," he whispered with sincerity. "I don't plan on ever leaving your side again."

With that Merlin relaxed into his mattress and smiled.

**Good, bad? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally updating my stories!**

A voice whispered into Merlin's ears as he slept safe in his bed, away from Morgana and her tower-or so he thought.

_"Merlin, Merlin.." _Her voice haunted his mind and he thrashed in his sleep.

"Leave, go away..."

_"Merlin..."_

Erie laughter filled his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stop it! Leave!"

More cruel laughter.

Suddenly flashes of images filled his head.

Dead Gaius,Dead Hunith.,

His father's death all over again, and Will's death, Freya's, and Lancelot's.

Then Gwen's, and Gwaine and the rest of the knights.

And finally, the worst, Arthur; dead in his arms.

He finally shouted and his eyes snapped wide open with horror.

Gaius ran into his room.

"Merlin? Merlin!" He raced to the young man's body and saw Merlin's eyes were wide opened, but his body was still. Gaius's hands shook as he touched Merlin's face and then felt for a pulse.

"No," he gasped and collapsed next to the bed. "No..."

There was no pulse, Merlin appeared to be very dead.

But in fact it was just the opposite. Merlin couldn't be more live, he was just unable to prove it...

* * *

Arthur looked up at his table when he saw a worn down Gaius enter the room.

"Gaius, what is it?"

Gaius stared at the king with regretful, and aged, eyes.

"I believe, sire, " he whispered, his voice choked. "That Merlin is dead."

* * *

Arthur stood next to Merlin along with Gwen and the knights.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Send word to his mother," said Arthur, his voice steady. "She needs to know."

"I'll do it," volunteered Gwaine.

Arthur nodded as he continued to stare at his old faithful manservant.

"We'll put him in a boat that'll take him to Albion," he decided. "We won't burn him."

"Arthur?" Gwen questioned and Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know why, I just feel like it's wrong. I would...I would like some time alone with him now."

Gaius nodded.

"Of course, sire."

They all left.

Merlin laid there, trying to move, and trying to speak, but he was trapped in his own mad mind that Morgana had created for him.

Images of Arthur's death replayed on repeat.

And yet he heard,and saw, Arthur alive.

Why was this image affecting him like this?

_"Arthur, I'm alive! Don't give up!" _He tried to tell Arthur, but nothing happened.

He kept on shouting Arthur's name over and over again as Arthur spoke his regrets.

Merlin heard

"I'm sorry's," coming from Arthur's mouth and that made him more desperate to have Arthur realize he was alive.

And then finally Arthur bent over and kissed him on the forehead and left, leaving Merlin trapped in his own mind, and unable to get out while wondering if anyone would find out in time. If anyone would rescue him or if he would be alone for all eternity.

Which is exactly what Morgana had wanted.

She watched from a crystal ball in her tower and truly smiled for the first time in years.

Her plan was finally happening.


End file.
